infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Netgear WNDR4000
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNDR4000 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY310400144 Industry Canada ID = 4054A-10400144 CPU Type = Broadcom (BCM4718A) BCM4718A1KFBG CS1104P11 118099N1 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 480 MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = Macronix MX25L6445 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = Winbond W9751G6JB nvram Size = 64kb Switch = Broadcom BCM53115 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000 4-10/100/1000 Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 223 x 153 x 31 mm (8.8 x 6.0 x 1.2 in) USB = 1x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4718A1 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal, U.FL Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio (wl1) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4331 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3x3, Internal, U.FL Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 450Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=90474 *http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=90600 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Serial Boot Log Decompressing..........done Decompressing..........done CFE for WNDR4000 version: v1.0.4 Build Date: Tue Nov 30 17:04:18 CST 2010 Init Arena Init Devs. Boot partition size = 262144(0x40000) Found an ST compatible serial flash with 128 64KB blocks; total size 8MB et0: Broadcom BCM47XX 10/100/1000 Mbps Ethernet Controller 2010.09.30.0 CPU type 0x19740: 480MHz Tot mem: 65536 KBytes Device eth0: hwaddr C4-3D-C7-70-A1-E9, ipaddr 192.168.1.1, mask 255.255.255.0 gateway not set, nameserver not set Linux version 2.6.22 (peter@dev2) (gcc version 4.2.3) #10 Mon Apr 25 19:58:10 CS T 2011 CPU revision is: 00019740 Found an ST compatible serial flash with 128 64KB blocks; total size 8MB Determined physical RAM map: memory: 03fff000 @ 00000000 (usable) Zone PFN ranges: Normal 0 -> 16383 HighMem 16383 -> 16383 early_node_map1 active PFN ranges 0: 0 -> 16383 Built 1 zonelists. Total pages: 16383 Kernel command line: root=/dev/mtdblock2 console=ttyS0,115200 init=/sbin/preinit Primary instruction cache 32kB, physically tagged, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Primary data cache 32kB, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Synthesized TLB refill handler (20 instructions). Synthesized TLB load handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB store handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB modify handler fastpath (31 instructions). PID hash table entries: 256 (order: 8, 1024 bytes) CPU: BCM4716 rev 1 at 480 MHz Using 240.000 MHz high precision timer. Dentry cache hash table entries: 8192 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Inode-cache hash table entries: 4096 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Memory: 60016k/65532k available (3087k kernel code, 5460k reserved, 592k data, 2 04k init, 0k highmem) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 NET: Registered protocol family 16 SCSI subsystem initialized PCI: Using membase 8000000 PCI: Initializing host PCI: Reset RC PCI: no core PCI: Fixing up bus 0 PCI/PCIe coreunit 0 is set to bus 1. PCI: Fixing up bridge PCI: Fixing up bridge PCI: Enabling device 0000:01:00.1 (0004 -> 0006) PCI: Fixing up bus 1 NET: Registered protocol family 2 Time: MIPS clocksource has been installed. IP route cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) TCP established hash table entries: 2048 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) TCP bind hash table entries: 2048 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) TCP: Hash tables configured (established 2048 bind 2048) TCP reno registered squashfs: version 3.4 (2008/08/26) Phillip Lougher squashfs: LZMA suppport for slax.org by jro fuse init (API version 7.8) io scheduler noop registered io scheduler deadline registered (default) Serial: 8250/16550 driver $Revision: 1.1.1.1 $ 4 ports, IRQ sharing disabled serial8250: ttyS0 at MMIO 0x0 (irq = 8) is a 16550A loop: module loaded PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 NET: Registered protocol family 24 PPPoL2TP kernel driver, V0.17 pflash: found no supported devices sflash: squash filesystem with lzma found at block 1646 Creating 15 MTD partitions on "sflash": 0x00000000-0x00040000 : "boot" 0x00040000-0x00740000 : "linux" 0x0019bb70-0x00740000 : "rootfs" 0x00740000-0x00750000 : "ML1" 0x00750000-0x00760000 : "ML2" 0x00760000-0x00770000 : "ML3" 0x00770000-0x00780000 : "ML4" 0x00780000-0x00790000 : "ML5" 0x00790000-0x007a0000 : "ML6" 0x007a0000-0x007b0000 : "ML7" 0x007b0000-0x007c0000 : "T_Meter1" 0x007c0000-0x007d0000 : "T_Meter2" 0x007d0000-0x007e0000 : "POT" 0x007e0000-0x007f0000 : "board_data" 0x007f0000-0x00800000 : "nvram" u32 classifier TCP cubic registered NET: Registered protocol family 1 NET: Registered protocol family 10 6WIND/LSIIT IPv6 multicast forwarding 0.1 plus PIM-SM/SSM with *BSD API lo: Disabled Privacy Extensions IPv6 over IPv4 tunneling driver sit0: Disabled Privacy Extensions NET: Registered protocol family 17 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Freeing unused kernel memory: 204k freed Warning: unable to open an initial console. Failed to execute /init sighandler: No more events to be processed, quitting. cleanup: Waiting for children. cleanup: All children terminated. Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0xdb3b6fcc090e922939fd2363c56c8a2d NTP synchronized date/time: 00-00-00 MAC address of 1st STA connected: 1C-4B-D6-BD-AD-87 invalid RF magic! No RF parameters! Use default. Initialise conn table 2048 entries Hit enter to continue...wlconf: PHYTYPE: 4 wlconf: PHYTYPE: 7 wlconf: PHYTYPE: 4 wlconf: PHYTYPE: 7 killall: upnp: no process killed UPnP daemon is ready to run killall: wps_monitor: no process killed killall: wps_ap: no process killed killall: wps_enr: no process killed ### wps_wfi_init(): WFI is not ena bled ### Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0xdb3b6fcc090e922939fd2363c56c8a2d shm ID: 0 Get a correct Segment_ID: 0 and semaphore ID:0 info, udhcp server (v0.9.8) started error, unable to parse 'option wins ' error, unable to parse 'option domain ' POT integrity check OK. POT time is up. Info: No FWPT default policies. httpd: socket bound in 0.0.0.0:80. IOCTL_AG_REGION_SET: English Start DHCP client daemon info, udhcp client (v0.9.8) started eth0: No such process route: ioctl 0x890c failed: No such process killall: dhcp6c: no process killed killall: IPv6-relay: no process killed killall: pppdv6: no process killed killall: rtsol: no process killed killall: dhcp6s: no process killed killall: radvd: no process killed route: ioctl 0x890c failed: No such process killall: dhcp6s: no process killed killall: radvd: no process killed Hit enter to continue... Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!